metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:99.71.180.153
Welcome! Welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good tips for newcomers: *'Creating an Account:' **Creating an account is not necessary, but if you do, it has many advantages: **#It hides your numerical IP Address, which can be used under certain circumstances to break into your computer if a malicious user saw it. **#Since IP addresses change, getting a static username makes it easier for people to talk to you. Not to mention it's easier to greet Bob than 123.23.5.244 or 2001:0db8:85a3:0000:0000:8a2e:0370:7334. **#You get an individual Talk Page where other users can send messages to you. **#You can keep a "watchlist" of pages which will appear in a special page when they are edited. **#Registering is the first requirement to gaining special User Rights, such as rollbacker, administrator, and bureaucrat **#'Creating an account hides some of the ads'. **#You can set user preferences, including a skin, time zone, and a custom signature **There are some more benefits; a more complete list can be found here! **Best of all, creating an account is free and painless! You don't even need to supply your e-mail address! (although doing so would be highly recommended.) If you would like to create an account, click here to begin. However, if you still don't want an account, please take a moment to read the following policies and rules: * *Community Portal *the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin *Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) * *Image Policy * *The Help Desk *All help pages *Policies I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — -- Hellkaiserryo12 (Talk) 19:07, 26 June 2012 Internal Links Hello, and welcome to Wikitroid! I just wanted to give you a quick editing tip after reviewing some of your edits. If you want to link to a page on Wikitroid, you don't have to specify the complete address of the page - instead, simply put the name of the page in double brackets, like this: Super Metroid ...which will produce a clickable link to Super Metroid. Or, if you want the link to say something else (e.g., "the third Metroid game"), you can do this: [[Super Metroid|the third Metroid game]] ...which will make the text "the third Metroid game" link to Super Metroid. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask me on talk page, or join Wikitroid's IRC chat channel. Happy editing! [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:15, June 27, 2012 (UTC) ...Or, if you're using the Visual Editor, which I just remembered is enabled by default, in Visual mode, which is again the default, simply click the Add Link button, but make sure that "To a wiki page" is selected, and just enter the article's name in "Target page or URL", not the complete URL to the article. Happy editing! [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:18, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey, just wanted to ask if you read what I wrote above, because you seem to still be unnecessarily using the external link syntax. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:41, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :Can you please stop adding internal links as external links? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:13, January 6, 2013 (UTC)